falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenkinston
Jenkinston is a bolstering trade reliant city on the Baja peninsula in Mexico. The settlement mostly serves as a trading post for wealthy slavers and smugglers heading north to the New California Republic and NCR outlaws heading south. Since its founding days Jenkinston has never been afraid of a fight, maybe because of its concrete walls and Mexican Militia founders. The open trading post has come a long way to be the influential hub it pretends to be today. History Pre War Jenkinston was a United States Satellite Listening/Communications Post (L/CP) in Baja California, Mexico north of Federal Highway 3. The L/CP was contracted by the United States Air Force to be built in 2055 after the US invaded Mexico in 2051. The post was meant to monitor radio chatter off the Mexican coast with two objectives in mind, 1) to transfer or "bounce" radio signals from US aircraft and naval vessels to other US installations and 2) to intercept, record, and decode Chinese submarine signals. The War The L/CP was not hit directly by any nuclear weapons, but was left abandoned when the workers received the transmissions of incoming bombs. No records were confirmed destroyed and for the most part left the facility intact. Post War The Brotherhood A Brotherhood of Steel chapter were the first noted residents of the compound after the Great War. The Brotherhood probably arrived after the Master's Army was scattered in 2162. The Brotherhood was forced out though by Mexican Militia Exiles led by Davíd Jenkinston in 2239. Many of the Brotherhood soldiers died in the fight, but almost half escaped north. Jenkinston (2239-2253) Davíd Jenkinston led his group of comancheros to victory and gave them a new home. So he was put in charge and the fort was named after him. The locals started calling him General Jenkinston (especially his soldiers). Davíd did not like 'General' so he said to just, "Call me Mayor." Mayor Davíd, the son of a Texan rancher, had the basic know-how of farming and animal domestication. He helped the fort set up farms and brahmin pens. The young settlement flourished under in the next couple years. By 2250 a few caravans noticed the town from the carretera and stopped to trade. They were welcomed with open arms as the fort was eager to get new goods and sell their plethora of fruits, vegies, and leather. Eventually, Jenkinston became a trade hub. Caravans heading north or south would stop in Jenkinston for a meal, a 'safe' night's sleep, and some extra supplies. The settlement made good money selling the pre-War radio equipment, along with the farm goods. As time passed though, many savage Mexican gangs started targeting Jenkinston and the drifting traders. The worst group of ruffians by far to attack Jenkinston was la Pandilla de Delgato or Impresionante cartel de Delgato de Santa: literally translating to Delgato de Santa's Awesome Cartel or Delgato de Santa's Impressive Cartel. Delgato's War (2252-May 21th, 2253) Delgato de Santa was the most powerful slaver in Baja. He ran chems, slaves, guns, and staged fights and races of all kinds, but Jenkinston would not vacate for him. De Santa wanted a fort for himself and his men and Jenkinston, with its concrete walls, was ideal. He raided the coming and going caravans at first, town guards would shoot when the fighting got too close but the fort seemed unaffected. However, after a year de Santa changed tactics. The farms outside town were pillaged almost nightly. Everyone who put up a fight were executed or beaten and raped then taken as a slave. Once Davíd realized these negreros were a real threat he hired mercs to protect Jenkinston inside and outside the walls. Davíd was a mercenary for the Mexican Militia years ago and knew the healthy criteria for good mercs and went with his gut to turn some down. This instinct "lowered" the chances of hiring one of de Santa's spies. One night Delgato's gang returned and Davíd's men were ready. The ambush ensued and Delgato's banditos retreated from the firefight; the mayor sent a scout to follow them. The scout found the location of Delgato's current hideout, a cave in the mountains east of Jenkinston. The scout returned and Mayor Davíd formulated a plan for Delgato's return. The next night, Delgato gathered some hundred of his men south of the town and uttered his famous threat. Delgato's men were decimated by the mines Mayor Davíd bought in an arms deal. In a last-ditch effort, Delgato burned as many farms as he could before Davíd counterattacked. De Santa made it back to his camp and a heavy fire-fight broke out between the cartel and militia. During the fight, both Delgato and Davíd killed each other; legend says El Diablo danced around their duel in a ring of fire. Jenkinston's dead were buried just north of the town and de Santa's skull was mounted on an arch bridge above the main walkway into Jenkinston Plaza. The event is now known as la Batalla de Comancheros Cavernas, the Battle of Comancheros Caverns, because both Davíd and Delgato were once brothers in the Mexican Militia. Jenkinston fell on hard times after the battle, suffering a drought along with burnt crops. And because of the comancheros attacks trade fell apart. Jenkinston fell into near anarchy. Fifteen people starved to death, and five men, one woman, and two children were convicted of cannibalism and burned to death. The Lawless Decade (2253-2264) For a decade the town had no clear leader. Jenkinston went from a town of justice to a town of debauchery and became an "open" town. Negreros and comancheros regularly stopped and partied here. Businesses shot at each other in competition wars. The only thing that held together was the militia, who kept Jenkinston safe-ish. on his way towards the Saloon.]] A group of califorños knowns as The Killers, led by Norman Herrick, visited Jenkinston during this time in 2263. They were here to scalp. The streets cleared while Norman grabbed a drink at the Sarsaparilla Saloon. A local hotshot, "The Ghost of the West," approached Norman's posse. The Ghost of the West wanted them to leave Mexico and dueled The Killers, but was killed before the former could kill any "bears" (a Mexican term for NCR soldiers and cronies). At the same time, Norman was approached and asked to leave. When The Ghost of the West and the New Californians dueled Norman pulled his guns and killed three men, one of them being the saloon owner. A crowd surrounded The Killers and shot at them while they fled to their wagon. In the confusion, the gangs killed each other to better their odds later on while the Californians escaped. Mayor West (2264-Present) A decade after Davíd Jenkinston passed Mr. West, a califorño and "carpetbagger," came to town. When he saw the state of the fort he sold his shit for a shack and began putting Jenkinston back on its feet. At first, he was hated and received death threats daily, because he was a New Californian farm-hand from Up North. After a year he tried his luck and talked with the Militia General to gain support. Soon after Mr. West slipped into the "mayor's" position and pantomimed what the influential people asked for. In 2266 he gained real power by adding Hubscript to the town's official currency. In the same year he encouraged and reestablished farming techniques and trade, by creating his own caravan. His business tactics brought back costumers, rumors had it though, that West had underground activities set up, like gambling, and prostitution rings. Mr. West turned Jenkinston into a city. Jenkinston was on its feet. The populous boomed because of food supply, trade, and immigration from New California. While immigrants caused tension, trade was at an all-time high since the city began. The Sarsaparilla Saloon re-opened in September, 2266 and increased town profits with its new owner. Crime unfortunately picked up as well with the opening of the CraveASS Casino & Brothel a month later. Delgato's Pandilla was reformed by his 'bastard son' as "Delgato's Boys" but only sold drugs in the slums. Mr. West thought they were harmless but that proved false, as crime rose because of the drug addiction rate in the slums. It did not take long until Mr. West could not handle anymore. The situation was so bad by May of 2269 five people a night overdosed on chems. Purga de Seis de Mayo In '69, West cleaned the city by rounding up addicts and kicking them out. Crime spiked during Cinco de Mayo and West blamed the drug-addicted fiends. The next day (Seis de Mayo) he gathered the desechos, or 'wastes,' and some members of Delgato's Boys and offered them work: patrol the hostile Baja desert for him or be banished. For the Mayor it was a win-win, the desechos would be banished or fight for him in the desert. The desechos rioted and Mr. West's men forcefully exiled them, killing six and injuring twenty more. The event has been remembered as Purga de Seis de Mayo or "the Purge of May 6th." Mayor West's decision backfired and proved to be a grave mistake, as the desechos who left town formed the Tóxico Serpientes (Toxic Snakes), and now plague Jenkinston from the mountains to the northeast. They are fueled by drugs from Slavertown in exchange for torturing Jenkinston. Currently After the First Battle for Hoover Dam (2277) trade from Up North, New California decreased. The NCR's grip on Baja also slipped. As the second battle approached, all signs of NCR in Jenkinston and the Baja region were diminishing, aside from the occasional ranger chasing ghosts. As of 2281, the town skated by, during this time it was dangerous for drifters as negreros seeked out prey. The town suffered an economic downturn until the Second Battle for Hoover Dam concluded. As Mr. West predicted, after the battle traders from New California returned. In the following six years, the town picked up and slowly expanded. Currently, Jenkinston is surviving with busy trade during the day and wild partying at night. Jet dealers still operate in the slums and at bars. Jenkinston also still has farmers and ranchers, but rather out of tradition and not necessity. Notable Individuals *Badass: an 18-year-old salesman living in the ghetto. He knows all the ins-and-outs of the Dunes and controls the black market in town--up front he sells guns, booze, food, clothes, and meds but he is rumored to have amazing chems, information, and girls. *Davíd Jenkinston: a Texan native, Davíd served over a decade in the Mexican Militia but left with his pandilla of exiles. He took his group to Baja hoping to be well out of range of the MM's authority. Jenkinston was "mayor" from 2239-2253 when he died dueling Delgato de Santa. *Mark Flores: Mark was Davíd's second-in-command during their years in the MM and became the "General" after Davíd died. Mark retired at 69 and is currently 75 years old. He is known for his facial scar, obtained from a deathclaw. *Mr. West: A black New Californian, Mr. West (no known first name) is a well-educated- carpetbagger who moved south to the frontier for economic reasons. He used his wits after arriving to become their new mayor. He also owns his own hotel and "casino," general store, and caravan. Mr. West is charismatic, bald and clean shaven, and well dressed. *Sheriff Jimothy Marstin: was the "sheriff" for five years in Jenkinston until death in October 2281. He was a decent enough and courageous sheriff, but bad tactician. He went missing in October of 2281 and was later found impaled by a Toxic Snake spear a few miles outside the city. Government The government consists of a mayor who manages public services and affairs. The General and "Sheriff" act as foreign and domestic advisors. The General leads the remnants of the Mexican Militia Exiles who protect Jenkinston from outside threats. This contrasts the Sheriff who controls internal and criminal threats. The General and Sheriff operate as equals and usually leave each other alone. Mark's Militia The main purpose of the militia is to protect the town from raiders and large assaults. They also patrol the desert to keep the area safe for business assets (caravans). Mark's men are well equipped and friendly enough, they mostly consist of the descendants of Davíd's original men and will not shoot anyone on sight out in the wastes. They are also the "yes men" for the mayor and execute his whim. Often Mark will send men on goose chases for long gone banditos or cache runs in caves haunted by deadly mutants. Mr. West gets away with this most likely because of his manipulative charisma. Desechos in the Dunes spread the rumor that the Militia take those who offend the mayor. Sheriff's Watchmen the Town Watch mostly maintain a 'if needed' kind of justice; they only seem to take interest in theft, rape, murder, or slavery cases. However, the following things are all illegal in town: murder, rape, theft, cheating at gambling, fraud, arson, assault, and slavery. Depending on the crime, most violators are run out of town, branded, or lose a body part. However, murderers and rapists are hung after being put in the public square for a day. Anyone strewn up in the square is free for the public to hurt in any way until their hanging. Most businesses have their own security and enforce the law along with their own rules freely. Therefore, Jim and the deputies aren't used to prevent crime, just to punish criminals. Sex and rape are a more (and probably the most) complex part of the law. While prostitution is legal, it must not happen in public. Ghouls and mutants are illegal to solicit, but can purchase a partner-although they may be turned down at the door. If a pedophile is convicted, they will be placed in the public square with a sign to alert people of their crime; town citizens will have 24 hours to torture the rapist until their hanging. The goal is to send a warning to any other would-be rapists. The most common forms of torture is stoning, beating, raping, and stabbing. In the case of an adult being raped, if one is accused they will most likely be hung or maimed and branded depending on the circumstances. There are terrible consequences and loopholes with these laws. If there seems to be what the mayor calls "just cause" in a crime, then the accused are scot-free. Duels are the most common loophole, should two men want to kill each other or cannot come to an agreement on something they line up and pull iron on each other. Whores are considered property of the brothel, and the owner of the business has prosecution rights. Other loopholes persist such as beating men to death in a fair fight, like fisticuffed one-on-one brawls or ten-on-twelve and such. Cardhouses and casinos also have the right to shoot a man for cheating on sight, rather than hand him over to the deputies and have him hanged. Should someone not be caught in the act and dealt with immediately, they would be taken by deputies to Precinctum (town Jailhouse) and held until a trial day. Because Jenkinston has a high population there are generally no shortage of witnesses as its sort like a town theater for them, hearing the verdict and watching the hanging seems like entertainment. Economy The town used to attract prospectors in the 2240's for radio and BoS equipment but now Jenkinston's economy is centered around the constant caravans and smugglers running north to NCR territory and NCR caravans headed south to God-knows-where. Jenkinston has a small agrarian economy and is only on a small scale market level. The town is semi-self-sustainable, the amount of food and water could support a population, but not the 500 Jenkinston currently has. The ranches and such get water from the town well. Water is important to the town: the farmers use it for their crops and the merchants sell it. Jenkinston gets it un-radiated water from a well that runs hundreds of feet deep, making it valuable. The water is rationed to a degree, but this is to stop desechos from drinking it. Aside from crops and caravans, Jenkinston reaps profits from the nightlife: saloons, brothels, casinos, and cardhouses. Granted, there is only a handful of casinos, but the brothels and saloons number in the plenty. Some of these are just tents and signs advertising drinks and women. Caravaneers, NCR outlaws, and would-be negreros often roll through a couple times a week and convinced to stay by the vastly active nightlife. Caravans for example, roll through, sell their junk, and gamble off their winnings only to spend more money on a whore or drink to help ease their losses. Safe to say, Jenkinston generates a lot of revenue. And the taxes and profits funnel into public service. Thousands of caps and pesos are spent on maintaining the large and well-outfitted and trained police force in town. Ever the boomtown, Jenkinston also spends money on building onto Jenkinston Plaza with shops and hotels. It is also well known Mr. West, while clean on the surface, is a sketchy fellow. His personal "friendships" to gangsters and his wild goose chases for mysterious caves and bounties are often to blame when caps go missing. Culture The people in Jenkinston have a rather diverse and friendly society. With Texan founders, New Californian caravaners, and traditional Mexican citizens, Jenkinston melts these cultures together well. With a high percentage of Mexican and Texan citizens, the town has adopted real Southern hospitality into its roots. Since the town gets most of its money from strangers anyway, friendliness suits the town just fine. "Renewalists" and the Rocker Movement have followers in Jenkinston who freely promote their thoughts. A fair amount of townsfolk make their living by trade, as several Californian and Mexican drifters and caravaners roll through weekly. The poorer residents herd brahmin or farm vegetables. Since Jenkinston has had to claw for its survival, the citizens are just as friendly as they are protective. Farmers are quick to use their fists and middle-class citizens quick for their guns when it comes to threats and disagreements. Bandito attacks have been common since Delgato's War and Jenkinston townsfolk are ready for it. Fights are commonplace but considered miniscule and respected, even by the Militia and Sheriff's Watch who look on or cheer sometimes. These fights and gun-duels, while common, do not get out of hand or kill someone often. The fights are not bad enough to stop drifters from staying and enjoying the night life. At night, with bandito attacks imminent, the people of Jenkinston party wildly at night. Jenkinston's friendly attitude towards strangers encourages business well after midnight and businesses are not shy on serving drinks, peyote, or marijuana to just about anyone. Women and cards are also dealt way into the night to add to the fun. With all these vices one could say Jenkinston makes more pesos and caps in a night then in a day. Music also plays a big role in setting the mood. While during the day mostly folk songs played an acoustic guitar play, during the night almost anything with a quick beat can play; from Dion to Bob Crosby to Marty Robbins to Antonio Molina. These differences in music come from the roots of the Californians, Texans, and native Mexicans. Because one can never get enough party from one place after dark, the only people caught on the streets are the bourgeoisie on their way to their next escapade or sobering drunks trying to get home. All in all Jenkinston has a very distinct gringo-friendly attitude with a complex blend of Texan-Mexican culture with some thrown in New California. With happy and religious citizens who welcome neighbors and visitors alike Jenkinston has displayed why it gathers so much business off Route 3 and will fight vigorously to defend what's theirs with guns, knives, or fists. Census and Racial Diversity Including drifters and desechos the population of the town fluctuates around 500 people. The majority of the citizens are Mexican and/or Texan, roughly 55 percent Mexican, 10 percent Texan, and 15 percent mixed. Roaming Californians make up 15 percent of the populace. The final 5 percent are either ghouls, super-mutants, or freaks. Language Along with the diversity lies a common Spanglish language (an English and Spanish mix). Pure English is mostly spoken by Californians and Texans. While there is no social segregation, those who only speak one language normally hang out at places that primarily speak the same language. But the many who are bilingual are welcomed and treated friendly anywhere as they can understand their Spanish or English speaking friends. Religion As far as religion, Jenkinston has no official religion. Although, over 60 percent of the town is Roman Catholic, as was common in Mexico before the war; another 12 percent are Lutheran or Protestant. The town does have a church and holds Mass and has a twenty-four-hour confession ready along with limited housing and charity for the desechos. Despite the differences in belief, all the Christians share the church well with a "live and let live" type of worship. Religion floats heavily through every aspect of culture in Jenkinston. However, citizens are dangerous and protective. Every citizen in Jenkinston has probably shot someone in their lives because of the bandito and comanchero problems. Layout Jenkinston is popularly divided into two sections, Jenkinston Plaza, and The Dunes. Architecture The bustling hubtown uses scrap, concrete, wood, and clay to create a Villa yes urban city style landscape within the walls, this is all in contrast to the simple farms that surround the twelve-foot concrete walls that protect the compact town. Several of the buildings in the Plaza are traditional Mexican clay abodes that are meant to create a taste of Old World class, yet scrap and trash are still ever present. In the dunes there is no sense of architecture outside the hastily built clay walls that pseudo protect the desechos from the desert winds and raiders' bullets. Construction There has been a massive overhaul of creation of buildings since the Great War. Many of the materials used came from the then nicknamed "Cuidad de los Huesos" and Gringo Junction. Los Huesos was a pre-War housing development built for United States government workers in Baja. The development was always expanding so welders and cranes were not hard to come by. Concrete and equipment can be transported from Gringo Junction to Jenkinston as well. The Brotherhood of Steel made the first additions with the wall. The wall consist of 17x25 feet concrete slabs 8 inches thick. After the Mexican Militia Exiles took over they expanded the wall and used the leftover supplies to build adobes. There was also a large depot near Cuidad de los Huesos for wood and were well preserved. By 2257 Jenkinston had a fully staffed construction crew with a functioning pre-War crane. It went under repairs in 2881 but broke down again a year later. Jenkinston Plaza Jenkinston Plaza is located on the eastern side of the town and contains the actually pre-War facility and the contents inside the 12 foot, 1 foot thick concrete walls around the compound. This section is the business, rich, and organized part of town. Jenkinston Plaza is where the CraveASS Casino & Brothel and Sarsaparilla Saloon are located. Mayor West's office, Sheriff's office, and the high-end-hotels are also in Jenkinston Plaza. On the other side of town, though, are The Dunes. Notable Buildings -'Sarsaparilla Saloon': just west of the main-gate built atop the "smoking area" in the compound, the Sarsaparilla Saloon is one of the trademark buildings in town. The pub is known for its exotic dancers, excellent drinks, and good card tables. It is the most popular bar and club in town. The Sarsaparilla Saloon is very noticeable as it is built like a large red scrap metal barn and sits on top of the original L/CP Building. -'CraveA$$ Casino': opening to compete with the Sarsaparilla Saloon the CraveA$$ Casino is a brothel/casino that humbles a lot of comancheros after leaving. Many walk in with tales of promise and debauchery and leave with empty pockets and fulfilled fantasies; although cheaters are dragged outside and shot on sight, giving the establishment a rather shady reputation. This reputation does not stop many though, as the building appears to always have a lot of customers. -'Precinctum': the jailhouse and police/militia headquarters. Brigands and Banditos are dragged here until a trial as they wait in a metal arc welded cell. The town's arsenal is also located here, along with an office to process criminal activity. At any time there are always three or more men inside, one guard at the office, one in the arsenal, and one patrolling the cells. Mark Flores's house is also adjacent to Precinctum. The Dunes Named after the rolling sand dunes (or hills) surrounding the town, The Dunes are a Hooverville outside the walls of Jenkinston housing the vagabonds, fugitives, and refugees. The Dunes are composed of the slums latched on the Plaza's western side, the outlying ranches that surround the town, and the cemetery to the north where Davíd Jenkinston is buried along with other deceased town residents. The Dunes adopted their name the town was purged by Mayor West of the desechos. Those exiled could not return so they set up shop outside the walls. Inspired by the expensive concrete walls around the Plaza the desechos used clay and baked themselves a brick wall for protection. This essentially established The Dunes as a permanent settlement connected to the first town. The Dunes in-itself is nothing more than several huts and slums around the town well on the western wall (excluding the farms). Ironically the water is controlled by West's militia and rationed so desechos have very limited access to it in order to keep them in check and to preserve the delicate desert water table. Geography Jenkinston is located 50 miles, give or take, south-southeast of NCR controlled territory and under 30 miles from Up North and exactly one mile north of El Enlace (the Link) or in its pre-War days Federal Highway 3. Category:Places Category:Mexico Category:Baja Category:Communities